


[Podfic] Unstrung Heroes by RaeWhit

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fairy Tales, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RaeWhit's "Unstrung Heroes", read aloud.</p><p>Author's Summary: A decade after the war, Severus encounters Harry on a bench in Victoria Park. Written for the 2006 Live Journal hp_fairytales Fairytale Fest, thematically based on Oscar Wilde's "The Happy Prince."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unstrung Heroes by RaeWhit

**Author's Note:**

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:51:18 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unstrung_heroes.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 49.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unstrung_heroes.zip) | **Size:** 25.8 MB

  
---|---


End file.
